


His Father's Son

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ficlet. Surprise pairing.] "Do you know what I hate the most in you?" the man says and the teens looks up quickly. It's been a while since the headmaster last pointed all of the student's flaws. He had never, however, said what he hated the most in him. "You have your mother's eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit creepy.

**His Father's Son**

The seventeen years old walks into the headmaster's office. He knows he didn't do anything wrong, he knows that all that unfairness is just a fruit of the headmaster's possible insanity... He knows that the professor blames his father for that.

" _It's your father's fault, did you know?" the headmaster had said. "It's his fault. I know you didn't do anything wrong, but I can't bring myself to look past how much you look like him."_

The teen enters the office with hesitancy... He always does that, even if he is used to that. He had never told anyone about that. He fears not only the headmaster, but also what people will think of him. A tiny little part of the student also pities the older man. All the pressure from the war must have pushed him into being like... that. Besides, even with all the creepiness of the situation, the headmaster never touched him, he only stares at him, probably loving and hating the sight at the same time.

"Good evening," the headmaster says. He doesn't use the student's name any more. "Sit and write the lines."

The teen sits on the chair right in front of the headmaster's desk and begins to write. He knows the phrase by heart. He's written it so many times...

" _I will not be like my father."_

He begins to write, and notices that something is different with the man today. The headmaster looks a bit uneasy, anxious.

"Do you know what I hate the most in you?" the man says and the teens looks up quickly. It's been a while since the headmaster last pointed all of the student's flaws. He had never, however, said what he hated the most in him. "You have your mother's eyes."

Yes, people had told him that many times before.

"They are the biggest reminder of what I've lost." the headmaster finishes.

When he was younger, the boy used to apologize for those supposed flaws. He doesn't do that any more, and the headmaster doesn't seem to mind.

When he finishes the lines, the headmaster briskly tells him to get out. He obliges promptly, the man is insane, he knows that, and as much as the older man had never done anything really harmful, the boy prefers to be away from the man.

The headmaster sighed deeply. "Your father's eyes are so beautiful, the thing I loved on him the most. You should have his eyes." he says as the door of his office was shut.

"I did not save your arse a thousand times to watch you become someone like me, Potter," sounds the dry voice from the portrait of Severus Snape.

"I think, Snape, it's a bit too late for that."

.

It was seven years later, when Scorpius Malfoy married a muggleborn despite his family's protests, that he understood why the headmaster had insisted that he shouldn't be like his father, who left Harry Potter heartbroken because of his parents' pressure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's post DH, EWE because in my head Harry never married Ginny.
> 
> How Harry became headmaster so young? I don't care.


End file.
